Conventionally, a collision avoidance or a collision reduction brake system has been applied to vehicles. There is a technique of detecting an obstacle around a local vehicle to avoid collision with the obstacle in advance. For example, in the collision avoidance brake system, the brake of the local vehicle is automatically controlled on the basis of a relative distance and a relative speed between the local vehicle and the obstacle around the local vehicle to avoid the collision with the obstacle.
Herein, in a case where the local vehicle crosses a movement path of another moving body so as to make a right turn at the intersection, and when there is a crossing pedestrian after the local vehicle crosses the oncoming vehicle lane, the local vehicle remains in the oncoming vehicle lane for the operation of the collision avoidance control with respect to the crossing pedestrian. Therefore, there is a possibility to hinder the travel of the oncoming vehicle which travels on the oncoming vehicle lane. There is disclosed in PTL 1 an example of a control device for realizing both the avoidance of the travel hindrance with respect to the oncoming vehicle on the oncoming vehicle lane and the collision avoidance with respect to the crossing pedestrian after crossing the oncoming vehicle lane.
In PTL 1, the travel hindrance and collision with respect to the oncoming vehicle is avoided while avoiding the collision with the obstacle after crossing the oncoming vehicle lane. Therefore, when the local vehicle crosses the oncoming vehicle lane, an area of the oncoming vehicle lane is estimated. The obstacle after crossing the oncoming vehicle lane is detected. A request deceleration necessary for avoiding the collision with the detected obstacle is calculated. A stop position of the local vehicle is estimated on the basis of the calculated request deceleration. It is determined whether the local vehicle is to be stopped in the area of the oncoming vehicle lane on the basis of the estimated stop position of the local vehicle and the estimated area of the oncoming vehicle lane. In a case where it is determined that the local vehicle is stopped in the area of the oncoming vehicle lane, the request deceleration of the local vehicle is corrected. In other words, in a case where the local vehicle is estimated to be stopped in the oncoming vehicle lane due to the request deceleration of the local vehicle performed to avoid the collision with the obstacle after the local vehicle crosses the oncoming vehicle lane, the request deceleration of the local vehicle for the collision avoidance is corrected. Therefore, the stopping of the local vehicle in the oncoming vehicle lane and the collision with the obstacle after crossing the oncoming vehicle lane both are avoided.